


Newborn Glitch

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: For Leo [3]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Bionic Clayton, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to For the Love of Leo. Marcus and Douglas are back, Clayton got an upgrade and Chase and Leo are trying to keep it all together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's sequel time...
> 
> Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters

What he said is true.

He loves Leo, more than he can possibly say.

That moment when Marcus called into the lab and Chase realised that Leo was telling the truth. That Marcus wasn't only evil but all those crazy stories that Leo told them about were true, Chase's heart almost stopped.

He almost lost Leo so many times without even realising, not believing Leo when he tried to tell him.

The guitar fiasco.

The secret lair.

God, the bionic car accident?!

Chase remembers watching the hi-tech car speeding towards the ocean, at the time the super genius was worried of course but he never realised that he's the one that put Leo in that position in the first place.

The boy warned them about Marcus, warned them not to leave but they didn't listen and Leo almost paid the price.

And if that's not bad enough Chase kept putting Leo in danger, kept hanging around Marcus and letting him into their home. Who knows what Leo's been dealing with just because he was too blind to see what his own boyfriend was trying to show him.

To just pay just a little more attention.

Well not anymore.

Chase loves Leo more than he could ever possibly say.

As Chase pushed Leo back onto the seat, the super genius felt a feeling rise up into his chest and he wrapped his arms around the boy beneath him making a silent vow to never let anything like this happen again.

Leo was his brother, but now he's his love.

And there's no way he's ever letting anything tear them apart.

Leo moaned as Chase laid him back down on the couch and his hands slipped under his shirt when-

"WHAT. THE. HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Both teens froze and looked up to find an enraged Tasha glaring down at them.

"Hi Mommy." Leo said laughing nervously, while a furious blush spread on Chase's face. "I bet you are wondering what were doing, huh?"

This could be a problem.

Tasha stood perfectly still as Chase and Leo quickly scrambled apart and off the couch. The woman's left eye seemed to twitch as Leo fixed his shirt and Chase ran a hand through his hair and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Leo took a few steps towards his mother, "Mom. I can explain."

"Explain?" Tasha growled out as her eyes narrowed down at the two and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well," Chase started with a nervous laugh as he took a step forward to stand next to Leo, "It's a funny story, you see what happened is, I was-"

"Chase was just teaching me some, uh," Leo's eyebrows furrowed for a moment as his mind ran a mile a minute when he suddenly blurted out, "CPR!"

Tasha's eye gave another twitch, "C P R?"

"Exactly, CPR for uhm-health class!" The smaller boy said as he walked up to his mom and placed a hand on her shoulder which did nothing to ease the tension in her frame. "See Chase and I are partners and-"

"Leo just stop." Chase said with a sigh since he realised that Tasha really wasn't buying this ridiculous story. The super genius took a deep breath and moved to take Leo's hand.

"Tasha Leo and I... Well we-"

"We've been together for the passed three months." Leo suddenly blurted out as anxiety got the best of him and Tasha's eyes went wide making Chase cringe before he tried to save it by giving an awkward laugh, "Surprise!"

"Define together." Tasha ground out as her eyes narrowed down at the two and Leo gave a sheepish grin.

"Together as in... Dating together."

"Dating?!" Tasha screeched and this time Leo cringed while Chase spoke.

"Tasha I know this looks bad, but when mr. Davenport found out he-"

"Wait a minute." Tasha's eyes went wide until they went back down into a dangerous glare, "Donald knows about this and he didn't tell me?!"

"To be fair there's a lot he doesn't tell you." Leo said with a slight shrug, "The whole kidnapping thing being one of them."

"Kidnapping?!"

"But!" Chase suddenly said once they both caught up with Leo's words, "I'm sure he plans on telling you as soon as Douglas' breach on the security system is fixed and he's made sure there aren't anymore evil minions out to kill Leo."

Tasha's mouth fell open in a gape and her hands fell to her sides, when she suddenly spun around and headed straight for the elevator.

"Mom wait!"

Leo's words were cut off by the elevator doors that slid shut and he stopped to glare up at Chase. "Evil minions out to kill Leo?!"

"I panicked O.K!" Chase screeched in frustration as he raked a hand through his hair, "When I panic it's either I ramble out secrets like Adam or my commando app activates itself. We're lucky Spike didn't come out to rip out Tasha's lungs and blow them up to make balloon animals. Besides you're the one that told her we were kidnapped."

"O.K you know what, we don't have time for this. We need to get down there."

The two immediately turned and made for the elevator when the door bell went off and Leo resisted the urge to call out for his mom to get it.

The boy turned back and went to answer the door while Chase growled in frustration, knowing that Leo was using the diversion as an excuse to avoid Tasha for just a little bit longer.

It's not like they've been hiding their relationship from Tasha, but that doesn't mean that Leo hasn't been trying his best to avoid the topic with his mother either. "Leo, whoever it is can come back later. Now c'mon."

"Just hold on for a second." Leo said with a glance over his shoulder as he made it to the front door and almost froze in surprise at who he saw.

"Master Leo, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you so late."

"Jameson?"

Leo stared at the older man standing in the doorway as he took him in.

Jameson was tall and pale with pitch black hair, which was always combed back and tied at the base of his neck. He had deep blue eyes which were always hidden behind the dark frame of his glasses. Leo's always thought that he looked too young to be a butler but Clayton said that he and his family have been working for the Harrington's for years so it was probably a legacy type of deal.

And at that thought Leo suddenly remembered.

Marcus' threat.

Leo's gaze zeroed in on the cast partially hidden underneath the olderman's sleeve and his eyes went wide.

"I heard about the crash, is Clayton O.K?"

Jameson paused to stare at Leo for a moment. They've been keeping the car crash a secret since it happened. Pierce had even bribed the EMT and the hospital that Clayton was taken to into staying quiet, so how is it that Leo knows?

"Jameson?"

Jameson quickly shook the thoughts from his mind and looked up at Leo. The boy was staring at him with great concern and he briefly wondered if Leo knew how important he was to his young master.

A sad smile spread over Jameson's lip and he ignored Leo's question, he couldn't tell Leo about Clayton's current situation even if he wanted to.

"Master Harrington asked me to give you this."

Jameson stretched out the hand that wasn't covered in a cast and handed Leo a small oak box, carved with a phoenix surrounded by vines and what looked like flames.

Leo's seen the same symbol on a painting at Clayton's house before and the heir told him that it was the Harrington crest.

"What's this?" By now Chase had walked over to stand behind Leo all while Jameson's eyes narrowed down at him in suspicion.

"Master Harrington wanted you to have it sir, as a symbol of your... Relationship."

"Relationship?" Chase repeated and Jameson barely spared him a glance this time as Leo opened the box and he blinked in surprise.

It was a ring.

Silver with the same phoenix crest on the top only this time the image was set in a series of red, green and yellow jewels. It also somehow looked old, like it was made a long time ago and there was some kind of engraving written on the side.

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"I know what you should say." Chase mumbled out from behind him and Leo ignored him completely as he looked up at Jameson with a bright smile.

"Thanks but, why isn't Clayton here to give it to me himself?"

The butler looked away for a moment, "Master Harrington is preoccupied, he's going away on a trip and he's not sure when he'll be coming back."

"Really? Where's he going?"

"I can't say but, he wanted you to have this." Jameson looked up and right into Leo's eyes almost making the boy pull back for a moment. "Master Harrington cares for you, very deeply sir. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I care about him too." Chase mumbled something too low for Leo to hear and the boy just rolled his eyes at him. "Just ignore him, he's got jealousy issues."

"I am not jea-"

"Tell Clayton I said thanks," Leo said as he cut off Chase and he took the ring out of the box to reveal a thin silver chain attached to it. He pulled the trinket up and over his head and smiled up at Jameson as he looked down at the dangling ring. "You know what they say, you can never have too much bling."

The older man gave him another smile as he gave a bow, "I will. I apologise for disturbing you again sir."

"It's cool, drop by anytime you like and tell Clayton to call me when he gets back."

At that last part Jameson's entire expression fell and he had to fight to offer up another smile. "I will, good night master Leo."

"Bye Jameson." Leo frowned as he watched the older man walk away, wondering what that sudden change was as he shut the door and turned around to face a brooding Chase.

"What?"

"You're keeping it? It's a ring Leo."

Leo just sighed in frustration as he stepped around the super genius, "Can we please do this later? Who knows how big D's holding up alone with my mom."

Chase growled but let Leo pass before following him back into the elevator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was as clean and sterile as money could insure it to be.

Pierce had wanted to make sure that his son was as safe as humanly possible. The Harrington head of house stared down at his son as he lay on the cot covered in nothing but the light white sheet that lay draped over him.

"Are you sure about this Clayton?"

For all his faults Pierce loves his son.

Sure he didn't spend much time with Clayton but he always made sure that his son was safe and well taken care for, that he had anything and everything that he could possibly wish for. And when they did spend time together, Pierce made sure that he and his son always had the best time.

He'd do anything for his son. What Clayton wanted, Clayton got.

Because Clayton was worth it.

But right now Pierce was starting to worry about his choices.

The older Harrington let his eyes drift over Clayton's exposed skin.

The casts and bandages from his accident a few days ago had been removed and were left exposed so before the surgery took place since it was a total body operation. The skin on his left arm was raw and torn exposing a long stretch of raw flesh since the stitches Clayton had gotten after his accident needed to be removed along with the stitches above his right eye. Leaving a large gash to bleed out over his face. Everything from Clayton's head to his toes was set to be altered and modified so Clayton could be stronger.

Faster.

Smarter.

Clayton would be virtually indestructible and his life would never be in danger again.

It was a heart stopping moment when Pierce got the call informing him that his son had gotten into a car accident, during his four o'clock meeting. Pierce had wasted no time in getting into the nearest helicopter and rushing to the hospital. So needless to say, he has been a mess for days.

Constantly worrying about his sons safety and security.

He'd been so enraged that he almost fired Jameson, a man that's been working for the Harrington's for years and was quite possibly the most trusted person in their household.

One simple fact kept playing over and over again in his head.

The fact that his one and only son had almost died. The only thing he had left in his life that was worth anything in this world.

Sure Pierce Harrington had money and prestige but none of that mattered without Clayton.

Clayton is Pierce's world, its been that way since his wife passed almost eight years ago. Clayton was just seven at the time and the tragedy affected both of them more than they'd admit.

Pierce buried himself in his work, determined to leave his son a legacy that would give him all the safety and security he could possibly need should his father pass away. Which is why Pierce only ever spent time with Clayton when they were doing something fun, after all, multi-trillionaire enterprises don't build themselves and Pierce didn't want his son to have memories of anything negative. No discipline, no punishments.

Which is why Pierce can admit that his son was a bit spoiled.

But it's Clayton, Meredith's son.

So what Clayton wanted, Clayton got.

But again, right now Pierce was starting to wonder.

"Yes. I'm perfectly sure." Clayton said in a steady voice as he stared up at the ceiling. Blinking periodically as his fingers slowly tangled and curled around the AV tube that lead the way all the way into his arm. There was a gleam of determination in his eyes that Pierce had never seen before, as the teen eyes blinked slower and his eyelids grew heavier as the morphine and sleeping drugs started to take hold.

The older Harrington sighed as he looked up at Jameson, who stared at the ground refusing to look up at either Harrington. His body was tense and Pierce could see the tight clench of his butlers jaw in the rooms harsh UV lighting.

He spoke to Jameson before they went to Douglas Davenports private facility.

The man had given his concerns to his employer, begging him to try and persuade Clayton not to go through with it. That there was something very wrong with the younger Davenport brother and Pierce agreed with him. But at the same time, Pierce wanted this for Clayton as much as Clayton wanted it for himself.

He wanted Clayton to be stronger, to be smarter.

To be safe.

So he told Clayton about his concerns, made sure his son understood all the dangers involved but Clayton was determined. He showed that same amount of Harrington drive that got Pierce the empire he has today, the same fire that told Pierce that Clayton was after something else.

Something bigger than simple security.

"J-Jameson..."

Pierce's head snapped up to look at his son, who seemed to be just seconds away from drifting off to sleep and watched and his butler quickly stepped over to the cot beside the heir.

"Yes, master Clayton."

"Did you... Get what I asked for?" Clayton took a deep breath and swallowed as he forced his eyes to stay open. "Did you take...it to...him?"

A pained expression filled the older man's face, but he still managed a nod as he let his hand rest on the side of the bed.

"Yes sir, I delivered it myself the moment after your request."

A small smile crept over Clayton's lips and his eyes softened, "Did he like it?"

Jameson's smiled back, although it was a sad smile and he gave another nod, "Very much sir. Apparently one can never have too much bling." The butler gave a small chuckle, while Clayton gave a snort.

"Good...goo..." The heir's features relaxed and his eyes slid shut as his breathing evened out into a slow steady rhythm.

Jameson sighed as he let his head slump forward when Pierce spoke after silently watching the exchange.

"What is he talking about?"

The butler's head snapped up and he stared at his employer for a moment before he spoke.

"Master Clayton asked me to deliver a gift to young master Leo three days ago." Jameson paused and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyebrows knit together tightly seeming to decide how much he was going to tell before he finished. "A ring with the Harrington crest on it. It's very similar to the one lady Meredith used to wear."

"A promise ring?" Pierce frowned and sat up in his chair as he pinned the other man in his gaze, "Why would Clayton give Leo a promise ring?"

Jameson sighed and looked back at the young man lying unconscious on the cot, "Master Clayton is very fond of master Leo... He cares for him very much."

That much is pretty obvious.

Pierce has come home to find Leo with Clayton enough times to realise that his son has grown quite the crush on the smaller boy and at first Pierce didn't approve. After all, Leo Dooley's a nobody and that talentless hack Donald Davenport's stepson.

But after a few weeks, Pierce realised that Leo might be good for Clayton. Because unlike Pierce, Leo didn't let Clayton get away with anything. Clayton had to work and work hard in order to get and keep Leo's attention a lesson that Pierce has tried and failed to teach his son himself since he could never bring himself to tell Clayton, _'no'_.

But Leo could and did, quite often actually.

Leo was a challenge, so what harm could a little crush do?

Eventually though, Pierce grew pretty fond of the little squirt and he started to see a little bit of what Clayton saw in the boy. Leo's a cute kid, smart with lots of spunk.

But still, spunk or no spunk.

It's only been a few months, could Clayton couldn't like Leo enough to actually give him a promise ring, could he?

Pierce was about to ask when the door opened and Jameson's dark eyes snapped up to the entrance before narrowing down in a dangerous glare.

"Mr. Harrington. Pierce!" Douglas said as he strolled into the room wearing a surgical coat, and latex gloves with a cap and the mask pulled down low to his neck. The scientist walked into the room and gave the Harrington a wide smile. "Is it O.K if I call you Pierce? I mean, after this we'll practically be family-"

"Mr. Harrington is fine." Pierce dead panned as he stood from his chair and walked over to the bed.

Douglas' expression fell and he walked over to the cot where Clayton lay unconscious before giving an approving nod. "Good, he's out. That means we can get started."

The scientist made a gesture with his hand to the open door and four nurses came into the room and moved the cot and IV out. Pierce stepped forward and brushed down Clayton's hair just as they passed him.

The man gave a sigh as he rubbed tension from his temples to no avail when a hand went down on his shoulder and he looked up to find Douglas standing next to him.

"Don't worry, I guarantee that if Clayton survives this he'll be better and safer than he ever was before." Pierce gaped at the sheer gravity of what the man just said and he almost called for them to stop when Jameson suddenly spoke.

"Master Clayton made his decision sir. We all have to make peace with that."

Pierce just stared back at the butler while Douglas left the room shouting.

"Alright, let's make us a bionic superhuman!"


	2. Chapter 2

Donald let out a sigh as reclined against the back rest of the chair, letting the smooth leather chair cradle his stressed form as he tried to relax.

God, this has to have been the worst stressful day of his entire life. Not even the time that Norton, his barbour, almost completely butchered his hair could compare with the strain he's had to endure, but at least it was over.

Even if he quite possibly lost his brother during this whole mess.

Of course Donald loves his brother. He might not be as handsome and talented as he is but, gosh darn it, they're still brothers. They've been through a lot together not just when they were kids but when they got older and went to college, made their first inventions and started Davenport industries.

Douglas was always there, a mere shadow of his brother's dashing excellence and perfect hair but he was still there.

And whether Donald wanted to admit it or not, which he really didn't want to do, Douglas was a brilliant scientist. He might not be the sanest but he was brilliant. He was able to program the bionic chips in a way that Donald couldn't and even found a way to successfully integrate them into a human body.

If that isn't brilliance then, Donald doesn't know what is.

He could have done so much for the world, but then he changed, he became power mad and greedy. Now he's gone.

The only positive that Donald can take out of this entire situation is that at least it's all over and things can finally get back to normal.

A normal happy life, with his not so normal happy family.

"DONALD!"

Or maybe not.

The scientist looked up to find a fuming Tasha stomping into the lab and the man blinked in surprise as he stood up from his chair to go give her a hug, "Hey honey-"

"SIT DOWN!"

"Sitting down." Donald said as he sank back into the chair and swallowed as he stared up into the face of rage, "Is there something wrong?"

"There was a security breach?"

Donald opened his mouth and gaped like a fish for a moment as he wondered how his wife could already know, "Well, I-"

"Donald!"

"Yes, but it's already fixed so there's nothing-"

"Was Leo kidnapped and almost killed by your brother's evil minions?"

Donald stuttered for a bit, "Well technically, Adam, Bree, Chase and I were kidnapped. Leo tried to save us and... yeah he almost died... Twice-"

"Twice?!" Tasha screeched and Donald held his hands up, "Yeah but he survived so-... Yay!"

Tasha took a deep shuddering breath and she shut her eyes and Donald braced himself as she spoke, "Did you know that Chase and Leo were dating?"

"Oh..." Donald cringed, "You found out?"

"Donald you knew and you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't think it was such a big deal, besides Leo said he'd tell you when he was ready and... Oh God, how did you find out?"

Tasha's eyes opened and she cringed, "They were making out on the couch."

Donald gave a little shrug, "Well it's better than when I found them in Chase's capsule."

"Donald!"

"Hey, hey honey," Donald said as he carefully got up off his chair and put his hands on Tasha's arms, "I don't understand why you're so upset. I can understand if you're shocked but Leo-"

"Leo was almost killed and I didn't know, Leo was kidnapped and I didn't know-"

Donald looked up at the ceiling of the lab, "Technically we got kidnapped Leo-"

"Donald." Tasha said softly as she looked right into his eyes, "Leo's had a boyfriend for three month's and I had no clue. Do you have any idea how that feels? As shocking as that is, I don't care that he's dating a boy all I care about is the fact that my son seems to have this whole other life that I had no clue about whatsoever. It's not a good feeling to have."

Tasha shrank down into herself and Donald pulled her into his arms as he rubbed her side and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Honey, Leo's growing up. You can't expect him to tell you about every single detail of his life."

"I'm not asking him to tell me every detail, just the big things, like dating his step brother for three months. I feel like he doesn't trust me."

"Are you kidding me, Tasha you're his mother of course he trusts you. He's just- look they didn't tell me either. I found out when I caught them making out in Chase's bionic capsule. I don't think they planned on telling anybody, at least not directly and Leo probably didn't want to tell you because he was scared you'd be disappointed in him."

"What?" Tasha sniffed and looked up with a frown, "Why would I be disappointed of him because of this?"

"Well, you did get a little over excited about Leo's crush on Janelle."

"I did not get over excited!" Tasha protested and Donald gave her an incredulous look.

"You doodled _'Leo and Janelle Dooley'_ all over your day planner."

Tasha huffed and sank back into Donald's arms, "I thought they were cute."

"Tasha you were planning their wedding."

"Yeah well, I guess my plans are going to have two grooms and no bride." Tasha sighed and Donald gave a snort, "I just- with all these technological things and the kids missions and school. I feel like Leo and I are drifting apart. We used to be so close before all of this. Now I don't even realise when he switches from liking girls to boys. I feel like I'm losing him."

"You're not losing him, Leo's just growing up and he has such a great Mom teaching him how to do it, that he managing to do it without any training wheels." Donald said as he gave Tasha a brief squeeze, "Relax, you'll always be his mommy."

Tasha rolled her eyes and gave a scoff before letting out a deep sigh, "It's actually kind off cute when you think about it and Chase isn't that short. He's actually a good height for Leo."

"As opposed to what, the height of a ten year old girl?"

"Donald." Tasha gave his arm a hard slug and Donald yelped in pain.

"Ow, you know my skin bruises like a banana."

Tasha laughed as she leaned up to kiss Donald on the cheek when she paused and tilted her head in thought, before giving a sad sigh. "Oh I can't imagine how Marcus will react when he finds out. He liked Leo so much it's actually kind of sad."

"Yeah, Marcus isn't going to be a problem." Donald said making Tasha pulled away to look up at her husband in confusion. Donald raked a hand through his hair.

"You know Douglas' minion who tried to kill Leo?"

Tasha gave a slow nod, "It was Marcus. Douglas gave him bionics at some point and all those stories Leo told us about Marcus being evil were true."

Tasha gaped, "What?!"

Right at that moment every single time Leo warned them about Marcus came back to her including that time on movie night when she left Marcus and Leo alone.

_"Mom, I can't believe you set me up!"_

Oh my-

Tasha gasped when the lab doors suddenly opened and Leo and Chase came rushing in.

"Tasha if you could just give us a chance to explain then-"

Chase was cut off when Tasha suddenly rushed forward and wrapped Leo in a hug while the boy just stared in surprise.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry!"

"Uhm... what's going on?"

Donald walked up to Chase and placed a hand on his shoulder before shooting a smile over to Leo, "You're welcome."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hallways were empty.

Leo let out a sharp gasp as he was suddenly pulled back towards a row of lockers just a few feet away from his history class when Chase pulled him close and gave him a deep kiss.

A week had passed.

Things went down better with Tasha than both boys had predicted.

Was Tasha steamed?

Yes.

But that steam didn't last very long.

Apparently that time they spent upstairs with Jameson was time well spent since Big D was able to talk Tasha down from her angered high to reason with her and get her calm. The scientist did so well that Tasha was even remotely angry as she had been upstairs and Chase and Leo were just glad that she wasn't angry about them dating.

In fact, Tasha gave them her blessing since she said that they were kind off cute and that at least with Chase she doesn't have to worry about grand babies any time in the near future.

Of course this led to Tasha asking them exactly how far along they were in their relationship and Leo had to work overtime, trying to make sure that Chase didn't panic and spill his guts while keeping his mother's suspicions on the minimal.

Unfortunately despite all his best efforts, Leo knows what's coming, he's known since he was twelve years old and he's been dreading it for years.

The lecture on the birds and the bee's.

Oh mercy, Leo just knows that it's going to be absolutely horrific.

But otherwise things were going well, Bree was now tied up in her own little drama with Owen. Adam was still coming up with new food combinations carrying disgusting or hilarious results depending on how you look at it.

And Chase and Leo were doing O.K too.

Chase was still playing mother goose over him, but it wasn't too bad. Leo couldn't really say that he wasn't enjoying it, although it got a little annoying when Chase was constantly asking him if anything happened when they had barely been apart for more than one period.

Clayton hasn't been to school all week and he hasn't called either, but Jameson said that he was going on a trip so Leo tried not to worry too much. It's just-

He couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong.

Leo's hand went up into Chase's hair while the other valiantly tried to keep it's hold on his history books, when he pulled away and gasped, "Chase, c'mon we both have class."

Chase went down to kiss Leo's neck and his arms tightened around his waist, he pulled back as well giving the boy a brief kiss on the lips when the sound of a door slamming made them pulled apart completely to look around, only to find the hallways empty.

Leo took a deep breath as he straightened out his shirt while Chase quickly ran his hands through his hair before leaning down to press a kiss on Leo's lips, giving a smile which the boy returned, "I'll see you later."

"O.K."

Chase flashed Leo another grin before he turned and walked down the hallway while Leo took another deep breath and tried to get rid of the grin on his face as he walked up to his history class and walked through the door.

Gordo was sitting at the third desk from the front in the second row as always and Leo quickly walked over to plop down into his usual spot beside the redhead.

"Hey Gordo."

"H-Hi Leo."

Gordo said without looking up and Leo frowned.

Gordo's changed a lot since the death spiral smack down all those months ago. Apparently he got his ankle sprained during a run to the grocery store for his mom one day so mrs. Kowalski decided it was time for Gordo to join one of the health classes they have at the community centre down town, so he wasn't as chubby as he used to be but he wasn't skinny either.

His hair had grown out a bit more so the red locks went down to just above his shoulders now, but he still had a ridiculous amount of freckles on his face.

That being said Leo doesn't think he's ever seen his friend as red as he was right at that moment.

"Gordo are you O.K?"

The redhead gave a quick nod as he forced himself to look up at the other teen and his blush somehow went one shade deeper before he quickly brought his gaze back down to his desk. "Yeah, I'm-I'm fine Leo."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sure." Gordo said quickly as he took out his books, being sure to look at everything except his best friend just as the second bell rang and mr. Michaels entered the classroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus was not happy.

The bionic teen growled from his spot against the wall, watching the teen on the other side of the glass window melt a steel target on the other side of the test room.

Long strands of pitch black hair went down to the teen's shoulders while bright green lasers blasted from his eyes. The teens jaw was locked tight in concentration while his hands clenched as the human shaped target slowly melted away until it was nothing more than a smooth silver puddle on the concrete floors.

"Great work Clayton!"

Douglas said through the intercom as his fingers rapidly typed over the console and the room on the other side of the glass grew even bigger. The scientist gave an appreciative smile as he lightly ran his fingers over the buttons and he gave a sigh.

"And they say money can buy you happiness." Douglass then pressed a few other buttons and large steel walls erected them selves from the floor and Clayton stepped back as he watched the walls appear around him. When Douglas spoke through the intercom again, "Now let's test the enhanced intelligence and speed. Ready... Go!"

As Clayton started to work through the maze Marcus gave a growl as he glared at the teen down below.

"I don't like this."

"What? What's there not to like?" Douglas asked as he glanced back at his henchmen and started waving his hands around him. "State of the art equipment, top line facilities, there's a pool upstairs and a doughnut and expresso machine in the lobby."

"No, I mean I don't like this." Marcus said as he gestured towards Clayton. "He's a liability, who knows what'll happen once we let him out in a few weeks. He could be completely unstable, he and his father could turn on us."

Douglas waved him off, "Oh please like that's the real problem here, you're just mad cause I gave another one of Leo's boyfriends bionics."

"He's not Leo's boyfriend." Marcus snapped and Douglas just glanced at him, "Yeah, well Leo isn't your boyfriend either. You really need to let that kid go Marcus, he's of no use to us anyway so why bother?"

Marcus just growled at the insult.

Douglas doesn't get it.

He wasn't there.

He didn't see the way that Clayton looked at Leo, or how completely relaxed Leo was around Clayton or how he was always touching Leo and Leo just let him.

He doesn't get what Marcus is going through.

Chase doesn't deserve Leo and neither does Clayton, because Leo belongs to Marcus and Marcus alone. Marcus knows this with every fibre in his being, bionic or otherwise.

Leo just doesn't get it that's all.

All Marcus has to do is prove it.

Next time around things will be different.

For now though, Marcus has to keep an eye on Clayton. He can't go to school anymore since his secret's been exposed but Clayton could. Douglas made sure that the Harrington heir's bionics were linked up with the computers they have at the facilities so he could keep tabs on the Davenports and decide on his next move.

Marcus however wanted to watch Clayton so he wouldn't get any ideas, not that the heir didn't have any ideas concerning Leo already.

That much is pretty obvious. Clayton probably got bionics so he could impress Leo and get his attention.

Which is what had Marcus so worried.

The reason why Leo wouldn't give him the time of day, is because he's evil and Leo's against all things bad and blah blah blah.

But he liked Chase because Chase is good.

Now bring in Clayton, one of Leo's friends, he's good as far as Leo's concerned. If anyone has a chance with Leo besides Chase now it's definitely him.

I mean, how the hell is Marcus supposed to compete with that?

He doesn't do good, he doesn't even do nice.

"One minute twenty-two seconds, excellent work Clayton." Douglas said as he pressed a few more buttons and the walls receded leaving the newborn bionic in the centre of the room.

Clayton brushed back the long strands of hair that fell over his face, the bionic matrix in his structure had to be implanted in the muscle tissue beneath his skin, so his muscle mass was bigger than it was before. The advanced healing systems they had in the lab tanned his skin to a light bronze. Clayton looked down at the silver ring wrapped around his finger on his left hand and smiled as he gently rubbed the trinket with his thumb.

Marcus growled.

He should've killed Clayton when he had the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

History was O.K.

Gordo still wouldn't make eye contact with him for some weird reason but it was still O.K. Science was fine, so was english and chemistry was a blast since he didn't have to worry about Marcus anymore.

Lunch was fun, he spent it with Adam, Bree and Chase the same way he did everyday. It was nice, normal.

Well as normal as his family could be anyway.

Adam had an eating contest in which he raced against the clock in the pursuit of finishing three football players worth of cafeteria food in less than a minute. Bree tried to console Caitlin since Bradley Clark refused to admit to anyone that they were dating despite the fact that Caitlin and Brad only spoke once when Brad asked her to hand him his pencil when it rolled underneath her chair during spanish this one time. Chase was in the middle of another nerd war with one of the physics geeks and spent most of lunch planning his next project which will help him make Arthur O'Brian cry like a little girl at his awesome display of centrifugal force or whatever.

God, he's such a nerd.

All in all, it was nice.

Calm and relaxed.

Chase walked him to P.E and gave Leo a kiss at the back entrance of the gym while Adam and Bree just rolled their eyes.

Yeah, very nice.

But now, Leo's in hell.

The teen was breathing hard as he braced his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath as the rest of the class continued to run their laps or at least attempted to run their laps since most of them looked close to collapsing at this point.

Janelle came to a stop beside him swaying on her legs as she tried to catch her breath as well while sweat streamed down her face. The girl's hair was up in a pony tail away from her face, but that didn't stop her from looking frazzled beyond repair.

Things didn't work out between him and Janelle, but they're still close friends, despite Leo basically dumping her before they'd even properly gotten started and of course Janelle wanted answers but Leo didn't tell her.

I mean what was he supposed to say?

I dumped you for my step brother?

That would not end well for anyone.

So instead he just said that he realised that they weren't right for each other and even though Janelle gave a nod of understanding and a soft smile, she didn't buy any of it. Something is up.

Leo's been chasing after her even going as far as making a complete fool of himself just to get her attention since forever and then a few weeks after they start dating he just calls it quits just like that?

No, somethings going on. She just needs to find out exactly what that is and the only way to do that is to play nice, at least until she's figured out exactly what happened.

But for now, they're both being tormented.

"I-I-I can't, I can't-"

"Breathe?" Leo finished as he glanced at the girl and she gave a nod as her legs buckled all over again, Leo would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't breathe either.

"Yeah." Janelle wiped her hand across her forehead while Leo tried to stand up straight only to fold back down at the pain in his side.

"Ow! Ow ow ow, cramp! Cramp!" The boy said as he leaned against Janelle and the girl gave him a tired glare and was about to shake him off, when she realised that she was too tired even for that.

"I-I think might be trying to kill us." Janelle said as her lungs finally caught up while Leo rubbed at his side. "Might? He is trying to kill us."

He of course referring to Mission Creak's recently hired gym teacher.

Coach Trent.

Leo wanted to growl in annoyance at the cocky ex-jock that went strutting around the gym, calling out random exercises to every random student that just happened to walk by him in the gym.

He blames Chase for this of course, the whole Daven-glasses thing was his idea in the first place. Now Leo's stuck alone with his own personal torturer while Chase sits in math doing whatever while he suffers alone.

He is so making up for this later.

Of course Trent tortures everyone in school, but everyone also knows that Trent would probably crawl over hot coal and broken glass if it meant getting the opportunity to make Leo's life miserable. So they never got it as badly as he did.

And Leo could never understand why.

"Well well well."

Leo groaned at the voice that spoke up right behind them and he could hear Janelle do the same as she forced herself to stand up straight as they turned to look up at into the gym teacher's smug grin.

"If it isn't Dooley and not-Dooley. Taking a little break are we?" Trent asked and Janelle just rolled her eyes while Leo whined, "C'mon Trent, we've been running laps for more than half an hour can't we just stop already?"

Of course it was a lost cause but Leo decided that appealing to his once bully now teacher's rational side couldn't hurt could it?

"You know what Dooley, you're right." Trent said as he turned back to the gym and Leo blinked in surprise while Janelle started to smile.

Did that actually work?

Trent blew loudly on his whistle and the entire gym came to a halt with more than half of the students breathing hard, while others collapsed onto the floor and chose to just watch Trent from the ground since they were too weak to stand.

"Alright students, laps are over now we're finished," the entire gym let out a collective sigh and Leo smiled as he leaned into Janelle a little more when Trent suddenly beamed.

"With those and now we're starting with push-ups! Thirty push-ups, thirty sit ups and forty squats!"

Groans of deep harrowing sorrow filled the room including those coming from Leo and Janelle and Trent looked back at them as he gave a large grin, "And once you're all done with that, you're doing ten more laps around the gym. Compliments of Dooley. Everybody say, _'thank you Dooley'_!"

The whole gym glared at Leo and Janelle quickly scooted away while Leo just stared up at Trent in disbelief, "WHY?!"

The ex-jock walked up to Leo and his grin grew even more as he leaned down until he was at eye-level with the boy, "Because Dooley, that's why."

"Now, move move! Get your lazy butts moving maggots!" Trent called as he walked away while Janelle gave his back a pat and Leo groaned since he could feel the collective hatred of more than thirty students pressing down on him.

"Well at least it can't get any worse." Janelle said and Leo just sighed as he got ready to join the fray.

"Trust me, it can always get worse." Janelle smiled while Leo fought back the urge to pout and the girl frowned a bit as she looked around the gym.

"Hey where's Gordo, isn't Trent usually torturing both of you at the same time?"

"He has a dentists appointment." Leo growled out as he started walking forward, "He got lucky."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gordo sat in the front seat of his mom's sea green station wagon, while mrs Kowalski tapped her fingers along the steering wheel as she belted out the notes of Elastic heart in a way that he's sure Sia would never be able to do.

The boy probably would have smiled if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't feel his mouth, or the fact that said mouth was filled with cotton balls. So he just looked on fondly as his mother bobbed her head every now and then, watching as a strand of red hair fell over her blue eyes until she caught sight of her son's gaze and threw him a grin.

Usually that meant that he should sing along but since she knew he couldn't she decided to make up for it herself and sing louder.

Gordo shook his head.

His mom's insane.

It's no wonder she and Leo got along so well from the moment they met.

Leo Francis Dooley.

They've been friends since forever, ever since Trent and the rest of the football team took to torturing them every chance they got. They sort of bonded over the daily escapes from bullies at school, after all they're both short and athletically challenged.

If they didn't look out for each other then no one would.

But somehow, over the years, Gordo's realised that no matter how much of a dork everyone else thought he was, Leo has always been cool.

Leo's funny and smart and he was always the first one between them to do things first.

He was the first one to work up the nerve to talk to one of the cheerleaders... before the football team found out and chased him around the school.

He was the first one to actually pull a prank on principle Perry and live to tell the tale.

He was even the first one to get a girlfriend after he started going out with Janelle and now... Well-

Gordo looked away from his mom sure that there was a blush spreading right across his cheeks right at that moment.

Leo's also the first one between them to get a boyfriend.

Or at least, that's what he thinks is going on, but what else could it mean?

He hadn't meant to catch them it just sort of happened.

Class hadn't started yet and mr. Michaels wasn't there so Gordo figured that he could sneak off to the bathroom and back before class started.

He really needed to go and Leo wasn't in class yet either, so he figured it was safe.

It was always safer being late with Leo than alone, most of the teachers liked him and it always seemed like he could talk himself out of anything. You know, as long as principle Perry wasn't involved.

So he got up and made to leave class when he saw them and he froze for a moment before darting back into the class room and into his seat. Completely forgetting about his bathroom break as he tried to process what he'd just seen in a way that wouldn't leave mental scarring, but Gordo failed miserably.

He didn't know that Leo's gay, Leo was always so hung up on Janelle that, that didn't even seem like a possibility but apparently it was.

And Chase?

Gordo's always been a little bit jealous of Chase and Leo's relationship. I mean, they used to do everything together until Leo's mom got married and he got three new siblings. After that, hanging out with Leo became rare.

The whole death spiral thing a few months back, when Leo chose his new brother instead of him cut Gordo a lot deeper than he'd ever admit.

They made up afterwards and things started going back to normal, but then Leo was suddenly always busy with Chase. It was always, "We're working on one of our dad's projects" or "Chase is forcing me to go study with him after school" or "Chase asked me to help him with something, maybe next time"

They never got to spend time together anymore and Gordo sort of felt like he'd lost his best friend. And then of course there was Clayton after he started hanging around Leo too.

Things got a little better after the monthly schedule changes principle Perry always made and he shared a few more classes with Leo so sometimes they'd walk to classes together or he'd sit with the Davenports at their table at lunch.

Even then, Leo still always seemed closer to Chase than him and Gordo felt a little hurt at that fact.

But I suppose now he understands why.

The ginger ducked down in his seat a little more sure that his blush was bright red by now.

It was so unreal, seeing two guys like that.

Seeing his best friend like that with his _brother_.

Gordo wondered how it started, when Leo broke up with Janelle and what Leo's mom thought about all this.

But more than anything Gordo wondered what it was like.

After all, he saw how Chase was basically all over Leo and how Leo just sort of let Chase touch him like that. Leo seemed to like it, of course you're supposed to like it when someone kisses you but is it the same as kissing a girl?

Not that Gordo knows anything about that since he's never even kissed a girl before, but...

What's it like?

I mean girls are supposed to be soft right, different from boys?

So I guess they'd be tough?

But Gordo's pretty sure he isn't tough and neither is Leo.

Spine-less jellyfish like principle Perry always likes to call them.

But what would it be like, kissing another boy? Chase and Leo seemed to like it so it couldn't be too bad right?

Gordo's never even considered thinking about another guy like that before, he's never had a reason to.

It's just that... Well, it's Leo.

Leo's always been so cool. He's Gordo's best friend and they used to do everything together. Leo was always the first to do something and Gordo would feel inspired and curious enough to try it too. Even when he failed, Leo's always been there. Cracking jokes and making the failure seem more fun than it probably was.

Now, Leo has a boyfriend.

Now, Leo's kissed, and judging by the way they'd basically made out in the hallway, probably done more than that before.

And now...

Gordo's curious.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gordo, hey!"

The redhead looked up and instantly blushed but didn't move from his spot beside the wall next to the school's entrance.

"You are totally making up for leaving me to suffer alone in gym yesterday. I'm thinking tickets to next years Jammy jam will be a good start." Leo said with a grin as he walked up to Gordo and frowned when he saw the boy quickly look away just when he stopped in front of him.

"S-sorry, it's just... dentist, ya know."

"Is something wrong?"

Gordo took a deep breath and looked up at his best friend, "No, no nothing's wrong. I just-" Another glance away along with another deep breath, "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Ask me what?"

"Well-"

"Hey, Leo." Leo looked back to see Chase walking up him to him while Adam and Bree waved as they walked through the front entrance with Caitlin close by Bree's side, chattering non-stop. The super genius gave Gordo a smile, "Oh, hey Gordo."

Gordo's eyes went wide and he stuttered, "Uhh... I uhm- Hey."

Chase frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just-" The boy shook his head, "I should go."

And with that Gordo turned and practically ran for the school. Leo's frown got even deeper when Chase asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't know." Leo said before shaking his head, "I'll ask him later, so what's up?"

Chase blinked before giving a sigh, "Oh right, I know you already said that you don't want to join in any of the clubs I'm in-"

"Because I'm too handsome and popular to be associated with any of your nerd clubs, yeah I remember." Leo said with a nod while Chase gave a scoff, "Popular?"

"Hey, I'm popular O.K." Leo said insisted while Chase just smiled, "Just yesterday, I said _'hi'_ to the cheerleaders after math and two of them totally waved back."

"O.K, well anyway I got on the homecoming committee and-"

"You got on the homecoming committee?" Leo said incredulously and this time it was Chase's turn to start insisting, "I'm cool enough to join one of the cooler clubs, in fact they practically begged me to join."

"You... Cool?" Leo asked with an arched brow as he finished, "They're making you set up the lights and speakers with the AV club, aren't they?"

Chase sighed, "Yeah."

Leo laughed and the super genius' cheeks caught in a light blush as he dragged a hand through his hair, "Anyway, I asked Janelle when she asked me and she said you could join the homecoming committee too."

"Chase, Chase, Chase," Leo started as he shook his head, "Why work to plan a party, when you could just show up and enjoy it?"

"I thought it could be fun if we spent some more time together." Chase said with a shrug as he looked away for a moment and Leo frowned, "Are you sure this is just about spending time together and has nothing to do with you guys watching me like guard dogs?"

Yup, guard dogs.

They've all been doing it.

Including Adam and Bree.

Leo only realised how bad it was when he caught Adam right outside his door just before he went to take a shower the night before. After what happened with Douglas and Marcus a few weeks ago, he realised that they were worried about him and Leo gets that.

But it's already starting to feel like they think he can't take care of himself, even though he can. Sure Leo Francis Dooley isn't exactly the bravest person on the face of this earth, but he can still handle himself when it matters and it's a little insulting that they think he can't.

"Yes and no. Look," Chase took a deep breath when Leo growled in annoyance, "What happened with Marcus scared me, it scared all of us. You told us that Marcus was evil, we ignored you and I almost lost you so yeah I'm scared."

Leo sighed, "Chase you don't have to be. I managed to handle Marcus on my own, remember? Yeah it didn't exactly work out... A few times, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that Marcus is gone and none of us have have to worry about him ever again."

"Leo-"

"Chase look at me." Leo said as he reached out to put his hand on the back of Chase's neck and turn his head so they kept eye contact. "I'm right here and I'm perfectly fine, see? You need to stop worrying cause I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Chase said with a nod as he wrapped his hand around Leo's wrist almost taking a moment to feel for his pulse as he breathed, "Yeah, I know. Just, I need to keep you close. I'm not ready to let go just yet so just... Please join the homecoming committee, for me."

Leo huffed a sigh and opened his mouth to speak when another voice cut him off.

"Hey, guys!"

Chase and Leo both looked up to see Janelle running up to them but the girl frowned when she stopped a few feet away, "What are you guys doing?"

Leo's eyes went wide when he realised that he was still holding onto Chase. The boy pulled away and Chase gave an awkward cough while Leo rambled out.

"Nothing, nothing at all what are you doing?"

Janelle's lips pursed together in a tight line as she eyed both of them suspiciously before she spoke, "I just came to remind Chase about the committee meeting after school. Oh but you're coming too right Leo?"

Chase looked down at Leo, practically begging with his eyes and Leo gave a heavy sigh as he answered, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Janelle smiled, "Great, I'll see you both in the gym after school. We're going to start building the props today so make sure you get there early."

"Yay." Leo said dryly while Janelle just rolled her eyes as she turned away. "See you guys later."

Once Janelle was out of ear shot Chase smiled, "Thank you."

The boy folded his arms over his chest, "Uh huh, just remember that makes two things you have to make up for."

"Two things?"

"One, the torture I have to go through in gym because of your Daven-glasses prank on Trent."

Chase gaped, "You thought it was a good idea too-"

"And two the torture I'm going to go through after school today." Leo said as he held up his hands, "Do these hands look like they mix with paint or glue to you?"

"Fine, I'll make it up to you and your hands."

"Yeah, with what?" Leo challenged and Chase smirked as he leaned forward to press a kiss on Leo's cheek before he whispered. "I'll show you tonight."

Leo flushed but still folded his arms across his chest as he growled, "This better not be another bio-molecular experiment."

The super genius laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It feels good to be home.

Although, home didn't exactly feel the exact same way it did before all of... _this_.

Clayton took a deep breath as he slowly made his way up the long curved stairs, letting his hand run over the smooth wooden finish of the staircase. He could feel hundreds of invisible bumps and scratches underneath his finger tips. The entire house seemed brighter and he instinctively knew that it wasn't as cold and hauntingly large as he'd once thought it to be.

The temperature was a comfortable seventy degrees Fahrenheit, Clayton could actually hear the air-conditioner running along smoothly in some corner of the house, about a hundred yards away from where he stood if he had to guess. He could hear the cooks in the kitchen, maids in two of the living rooms, a bathroom on the first floor, three of the bedrooms and five cleaning up his father's study.

When Clayton made it up to his room he slowly opened the door, hearing the gears in the knob slip over each other with a click before he pushed it open. The door gave a squeak and Clayton realised that it would need to be oiled soon.

His room was just as he'd left it, nothing seemed out of place. Of course when the heir opened his closet he noticed that the clothes all hung up and put in their place were new and for that he was a little bit grateful.

He got a little bigger after the operation. Douglas said that it was normal so it wasn't anything that he had to to worry about, apparently bionics take up a lot more space than he thought.

As Clayton looked across his walk-in closet he caught his reflection in the large full length mirror hanging on the furthest wall and walked over to really look at himself for the first time since he woke up like _this_.

His eyes were much brighter green than they were before. Douglas said that once his bionics adjust better they won't be as bright but Clayton kinda liked them that way. The heir ran a hand through his hair taking in how his skin had tanned a shade darker before giving a frown when his hair fell into his face.

He really needs a hair cut.

As Clayton continued to inspect himself in the mirror he faintly heard the sound of footsteps heading towards his room, but barely paid that any attention as he looked down at the ring on his left hand.

The twin of the ring that he gave to Leo.

"Master Harrington?"

Clayton didn't look back just kept staring at the ring as he gently rubbed the crest on the front. "Yes, Jameson?"

"Lunch will be served soon sir, your father is already waiting in the dining hall."

"Right, I'll be down soon I just need a shower first."

"Very good sir-"

"Jameson?" Clayton asked as he looked up to stare at himself in the mirror.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you think, he'll like me, this way?"

Silence, a nearly inaudible sigh but Clayton heard it clear as day.

"Master Leo has always been very fond of you sir."

"I don't want him to be fond of me." Clayton said and this time it was his turn to sigh, "I want Leo to like me, the way he... More than he likes _'him'_."

"Sir, may I ask you a question?"

Clayton frowned but still answered, "Yes."

"Do you care for master Leo?"

Clayton spun around and stared at the man, "Of course I do. That isn't even a-"

"Are you sure sir? Absolutely sure?" Jameson asked as he stared back at Clayton with those piercing eyes, "Sir you've always been competitive and master Leo... He's always been the one thing you couldn't have. Sir are you sure that you care for him as a person and not just another prize?"

"Would I have done all of this if I didn't?"

"I don't know sir; would you?"

Clayton froze for a brief moment before turning back to the mirror and Jameson gave another sigh. "Sir I, master Leo is a lovely young man and over the passed few months I've seen him grow fond of you and you of him. I understand that he means a lot to you sir and I understand why, but are you sure you aren't confusing admiration with love?"

"You're excused, Jameson."

Flat, emotionless, the heir didn't even look back when he said it. The butler gave a bow and left the room.

"Yes, sir."

As Clayton stared back in the mirror he decided that he'd keep his hair the way it is, maybe Leo would like it better that way. As for what Jameson said, he's wrong.

Clayton knows exactly what he's feeling and once he sees Leo, he'll prove it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Leo left english, which was his last class for the day, he ran into Gordo in the hallway and the shorter boy promptly tried to make a run for it. But Leo grabbed his arm before he could.

"Hey, hold it!" Leo said struggling a bit to keep a hold of the ginger's arm since he and Gordo were more or less evenly matched when it came to physical strength.

Which is pretty pathetic when you think about it.

"What is with you? You've been acting weird all day." Leo managed to say once Gordo stopped struggling, "Did something happen? Did that nurse at the dentists with the cleavage keep leaning over you again?"

Gordo blushed at that last part and shuffled uncomfortably, "No."

"Then what's wrong?" Leo frowned, "You said you wanted to talk to me this morning but then you turn around and avoid me all day. I don't get it. I mean, no one ever wants to stay away from, El' Dool so something has to be wrong."

Gordo huffed out a laugh as he looked down at his feet for a moment with his books clutched against his chest before looking up at his best friend. "I-... Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Leo looked up and realised that there were still tons of students all moving around them so he just gave a shrug as he started walking down the hall, "Yeah, I have to be in the gym for the homecoming committee anyway."

As Leo started walking Gordo followed, the ginger frowned as he spoke, "I didn't know you were on the homecoming committee."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, Chase joined, so now he's making me join so I can suffer along with him. Seriously if I get a splinter he's totally gonna get it later."

If Leo were looking he would have seen Gordo blush all over again at the comment before giving an awkward laugh.

They made it to the gym, Leo pushed open the doors to find different areas on the floor covered with tarp while paint cans and brushes were set up on the sides.

Everyone is probably out getting the rest of the supplies.

Leo shrugged as he turned back to face his friend and dropped his backpack against the wall, "They'll probably be back soon. So what's up?"

"Leo, we're friends right? I mean I think of you as my best friend." Gordo asked staring down at the gym's floor shifting his feet nervously.

Leo stared at him for a moment. "Sure Gordo, we're friends."

"And before, when we were younger, we used to do everything together so I'd like to think that we're close. Kinda like brothers, sorta like you and Chase."

Not exactly like him and Chase, but Gordo doesn't need to know about that.

"Ohkay?"

Wait a minute, where is this going?

"I just..." Gordo swallowed hard and his arms clenched tight around his books. "I was wondering if I could try something."

Leo frowned, "Try what?"

The ginger took a deep breath when his books suddenly hit the floor with a loud thud. Leo blinked in surprise as he stared down at the books before looking up at his friend.

"Gordo-"

Gordo is a little taller than him, not by much, maybe an inch or two. Leo remembers thinking that it wasn't a big deal a while back in mrs. Kowalski's kitchen, but now he realises how very wrong he was.

Leo's back was flat against the wall, with his eyes wide and his body rigid with shock. Because right there, in the middle of the gym, Gordo had his hands twisted in Leo's shirt and his lips pressed tightly against his own.


	5. Chapter 5

The door slammed shut, a shirt hit the floor and Leo let out a sharp gasp when his back hit the bed.

"Chase."

Leo gasped as the super genius grabbed his arms to pin them above his head as he moved down the side of his neck, simultaneously grinding against the boy beneath him as he growled possessively.

"Chase."

It was hard to breathe, hard to think when Chase had him like this. Not in a bad way of course just in a way that made it extremely difficult to refuse Chase anything, usually leading to Leo agreeing to do things he'd normally never agree to. But for the moment Leo didn't mind too much, after all this was long overdue.

They've only been making out for the past few weeks since there wasn't much time for anything else, plus since Tasha found out, Leo was maybe just a little bit paranoid about his mom catching them all over again.

But this time he hadn't really had much choice in the matter. The moment he and Chase got home after the meeting with the homecoming committee, was the moment that Chase dragged him upstairs and Leo barely had the chance to speak before the bionic teen suddenly had him crowded against his bedroom wall.

Of course Leo knows why Chase decided to suddenly do it, he's not completely oblivious after all but personally he thinks Chase might just be overreacting just a little bit.

"Mine." Chase's hands slipped up under his shirt and Leo bit back a gasp as they trailed across his skin. If he could focus on more than one coherent thought right now he probably would've rolled his eyes at what the super genius just said but again, Leo really couldn't think about much else when Chase had him like this so instead he just arched into the super genius' touch with a moan, completely forgetting how they ended up like this in the first place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo's a pretty easy going guy.

He tries not to overreact over the little things and when he does overreact he usually tries to keep his freak outs dialed down to the minimum so he doesn't completely lose his mind.

But right at that moment Leo wasn't exactly sure what to do. While freaking out seemed like a logical option, Leo wasn't exactly sure what amount of freak out would be appropriate in a situation where one of his longtime friends suddenly jumps him in the middle of the school gym.

So for the moment, Leo chose to just freeze and figure out his thoughts.

They were still in the gym with Leo's back pressed flat against the wall and Gordo's lips firmly pressed against his own, hands fisted tightly in Leo's shirt. The redhead's never kissed anyone before, that fact was painfully obvious in the way that he didn't move for several seconds and Leo just stared at him with wide eyes until Gordo pulled back blushing right up to his ears.

Leo swallowed hard, "Gordo. What was that?"

The redhead let go of his friend's shirt and took a step back, shifting a little as he stared down at his feet. "A kiss."

"Well, I kinda guessed that." Leo started as he finally convinced his lungs to start cooperating and he took deep breaths but didn't move away from the wall, "But that isn't what I meant."

Gordo took a deep breath as he shyly glanced up at his friend through his fiery locks, "I just... I was curious."

"You were curious?"

"Yeah."

"O.K." Leo said once his breathing returned to normal and he straightened up a bit, "Curious about what exactly?"

Gordo sighed as he let his arms fall down to his sides as he gave his friend another glance, "I saw you yesterday..." Leo frowned and Gordo made a vague gesture with his hand. "You know... In the hallway, before history with Chase."

Hallway with Chase?

Leo's frown deepened and his eyebrows furrowed in thought when the memory suddenly came back to him and his eyes went wide.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You saw-"

"I saw you making out with him, yeah." Gordo finished quickly while his blush went one shade deeper and this time it was Leo's turn to flush in embarrassment, "Oh."

"Yeah."

Leo shifted a bit against the wall before just taking a deep breath and looking up at his friend. He and Chase weren't trying to hide anything after all, not really anyway and the thing with Janelle that morning was different. I mean would you leave any clues that might lead your ex-girlfriend into finding out that you dumped her for another guy? Besides Gordo's a nice guy, it's really not so bad if he knows is it.

"So you saw me and Chase and that made you curious?" Gordo nodded and Leo frowned again, "Curious about what?"

"Other guys." Gordo admitted and Leo blinked in surprise, "I just wanted to try and see if I liked it or not."

"Are you telling me that Chase and I are making you question your sexuality?" Leo asked raising his hands in surrender, "Because I am not taking the blame if your mom finds out about this."

Gordo shifted a little more before giving a shrug, "I just, it looked nice you know. You both just looked really happy and well, I've never been good with girls so I figured-"

"You'd jump me and see how that turned out?" Leo deadpanned and Gordo's blush somehow went a shade deeper. "I was going to ask you but, I knew if I tried to say it out loud I'd lose my nerve so I just-"

"Jumped me?"

"Basically." Gordo said with his eyes still fixed on the ground and Leo couldn't find it in himself to get upset. It was all kind of silly when he thought about it, but Gordo was obviously confused by what he saw so Leo decided to lay off the wise cracks for just a little while.

"Gordo, Chase and I." Leo paused trying to think of a way to put it all into words, "I don't really know if I'm gay because the only guy I've ever been into is Chase. I love him and he loves me so, the whole jumping me idea really wasn't a good one. I don't even know how I'm going to explain this to him later."

Gordo's eyes went wide, "Does he really have to know?"

"Some stuff happened between us a little while back and I promised him no secrets." Leo sighed, "God, Chase is gonna freak."

"Sorry."

"It's O.K just remember if you have a question to ask me then just ask, like you said we're best friends. If you need anything I've got your back." Leo said pushing off the wall to give his friend a bright smile that Gordo returned, "That being said, did the kiss answer your question?"

Gordo took a deep breath and he frowned a bit before he spoke, "I don't think so, not really anyway. I mean I liked it, but I think that's just 'cause I like you."

Leo paused and Gordo quickly added, "As a friend! I like you as a friend and I don't think the idea of kissing you has ever really bothered me. I just want to know what it's like to be like that with another guy, I mean, you and Chase looked so..."

Leo waited for the redhead to finish but Gordo never did, "We looked so what?"

A brand new blush bloomed on Gordo's face, "It... He was touching you and you looked and like you liked it, I even heard you like moan and it was all kinda... It was hot."

Now normally Leo would be thrilled at any description concerning him with the word hot in it… and this time was no exception. As Gordo continued to flush in front of him Leo couldn't help but grin as he teased.

"So…" Leo asked as he stepped forward and Gordo looked up at him in confusion. "You think I'm hot? It sounds like someone's been thinking about me. Don't worry you wouldn't be the first."

Gordo blinked in surprise and his blush somehow went even darker as he gave his best friend a push and a weak glare, Leo laughed. "Shut up. I didn't mean you and Chase I just… I meant the situation." The redhead sighed and Leo raised his hands in surrender.

"I don't... I'm not sure if I'm that way, I just know that I liked what I saw. A lot so-"

"So you decided to try and get a taste of Leo just so you could be sure, don't worry I get it."

Gordo rolled his eyes before folding his arms over his chest to turn away, "Leo-"

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm just joking look," Leo grabbed Gordo's shoulder to turn him back and the redhead looked up at him through his hair looking more unsure of himself than Leo's sure he's ever seen him.

Time to lay off the jokes.

"O.K besides what happened yesterday with me and Chase, have you ever thought about liking another guy or maybe thinking someone was, I don't know, cute?" Gordo paused for a moment briefly biting his bottom lip before he spoke, "No not really."

"Except for me right?" Leo said giving his best friend a cheeky grin and this time Gordo couldn't help but smile despite the urge to roll his eyes all over again. "Yeah except for you, you're the hottest guy I've ever kissed-" Gordo cut himself off as his eyes suddenly went wide and he just froze while Leo seemed oblivious.

"Well then I wouldn't be too worried, it just happened once right and like you said, it was just the situation. You'll be fine." Leo shrugged before giving a wide grin as he teased the redhead yet again, "Unless you wanna give that kiss one more try."

"Give what one more try?"

A voice suddenly growled behind them and Leo spun around to find a fuming Chase standing right behind him, with a can of paint in one hand and a roller in the other.

"Uhh…" Leo froze under Chase's intense gaze until he let out an awkward cough as he gestured towards the redhead beside him who looked close to exploding from embarrassment, "Gordo was just-"

"Leaving! I was leaving." Leo gaped as he watched Gordo quickly move around both of them to snatch his books off the floor and shoot him an apologetic smile before he darted towards the exit, "Bye Leo."

"Traitor." Leo hissed underneath his breath and shifted uncomfortably in front of the super genius before finally letting out a sigh as he looked up at the bionic teen. "Chase, I can explain."

"Explain." Chase's left eye gave a twitch and Leo cringed, his mind raced as he tried to think of the right words when the doors to the gym opened and the large room quickly filled with loud talking as the homecoming committee walked in with Janelle taking the lead.

"Hey Leo, ready to get started?" the girl asked with a wide grin as the gym continued to fill around them and frowned when Leo didn't immediately respond.

"Sure, you know me always ready to help out for my school." The boy said with an awkward laugh as he moved to get started when Chase grabbed his arm to stop him short. Leo sighed as he leaned up to whisper something in Chase's ear, bracing his hand on the taller boy's shoulder before Chase gave him a long hard stare before giving a nod as he pulled away.

Janelle frowned.

There was something weird about the display. For some reason there was a voice in the back of her head telling her that it was weird for brothers to behave that way but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what was so wrong about it.

"Yup, we're ready."

Janelle shook her head and gave a bright smile as she made her way towards one of the tarps near the end of the room, "Great, you two can work on the banner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I explain what happened now or do you have anything else you need to get out of your system?" Leo asked with a grin while Chase just rolled his eyes as he pulled the boy lying against his chest a little closer, "Cause, you're overreacting but I'm game either way."

The room was a mess but Leo didn't care, not really anyway. He's too tired to care. A sort of boneless exhaustion that felt too good to ruin by getting up to clean his room.

Chase let out a sigh, "Gordo saw us yesterday, avoided you all day and then kissed you?"

"I think he was just confused," Leo answered with a shrug, "He's never had a girlfriend before… actually I don't think Gordo's ever even said anything about someone he might like. Before you guys, Gordo and I used to do everything together."

"So what, he thought just cause you're into guys he might be too?" Chase asked incredulously and Leo just rolled his eyes while his hand drew circles over the super genius' chest, "He said he liked what he saw. I think he got confused and then he got curious and… we really used to do everything together-"

"In other words, you're the one he trusts the most and he figured kissing you would be his safest bet at figuring out why he liked what he saw." Chase let out a deep breath as he kissed Leo's temple, "I get it."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, I don't like it, but I get it."

Leo frowned, "I'm sorry Chase."

"It's fine, I just-" Chase moved so he could look down at the boy and Leo stared up at him in confusion, "I don't like the idea of sharing you, so the next time one of your friends feels confused, send them to the school's guidance counselor."

Leo cocked a brow at the bionic teen, "You know I still think you overreacted."

"You're not constantly dealing with your boyfriend's admirers." Chase hissed out and Leo grinned, "I get it. Must be tough dating Mission Creeks most eligible bachelor."

"Bachelor?"

"As far as they know anyway." Leo added quickly when Chase suddenly moved so he was hovering over the boy all over again with one hand on either side of Leo's head. "I guess I'll just have to mark my territory then huh?"

Leo frowned, "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm going to regret what I just said?"

"Cause you might not be able to walk tomorrow."

Leo smirked as he wrapped his arms around Chase's neck and leaned up to press a short kiss on the bionic teen's lips.

"Promise?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was quiet, everyone was asleep.

Marcus stood in the doorway of the second room on the left side of the hall with a dark look settled on his face.

Leo's asleep, curled up underneath his blankets the same way he was every night only this time he wasn't alone. Chase was there with him, with an arm curled around the shorter teen's waist.

Marcus resisted the urge to growl in anger.

Douglas gave his chip an upgrade which came with a few abilities. Part of it was done purely for routine software purposes and partly because Marcus was stomping around the facilities in a constant rage since he couldn't go see Leo as much as he wanted to anymore so his father gave him a way to do it.

Marcus could now get in and out of the Davenport household without the slightest bit of detection, geo-leap wherever he wanted and the invisibility app Douglas installed could help keep him concealed.

Chase moved in his sleep, pulling Leo closer back against his chest before Leo let out a deep sigh and Marcus flinched. It would be so easy to just end everything right now.

Get rid of Chase, take Leo away and make sure that no one ever got to him ever again. But alas Douglas had other-admittedly-well thought out plans, so Marcus has to wait. Wait for Harrington to get closer to Leo, wait for Douglas to bleed out daddy big bucks for everything he had, wait for everything to be just right and then…

Then Leo would be his and his alone and no one would be able to take him away.

Marcus gave the room one more look before turning back and vanishing into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post on this one as i post on the one on ff dot net please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see
> 
> I’ve been occupied for various reasons
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Deep breaths.

Clayton tried to keep his breathing steady as he stood beside Leo’s locker, ignoring the curious stares and the hushed whispers of the students that moved passed him whispering about his sudden change in appearance.

So far from what he’s managed to pick up, he looked good. He could hear girls gushing about his hair and tanned skin as they walked past waving at him as they did, while the guys mostly just grumbled about stupid rich kids before moving on. So yeah, from what he could tell, the students at Mission Creek high thought he looked very good. But he isn’t worried about what they think. The only person whose opinion Clayton actually cares about is-

“What-… Clay?!”

The heir looked up to find Leo gawking at him a few feet away and he straightened up a bit, trying not to look as awkward as he felt as he gave the shorter teen a smirk and said.

“Not bad huh?”

Leo just stared for five seconds in shock and Clayton started to worry when a bright smile suddenly spread over the teens face and he immediately moved closer, “What do I think? You look great! How did-I mean you were gone for like two weeks, how come-” Leo gave a sigh, “That’s it, I’m throwing out that work out program.”

Clayton laughed, “I take it you approve.”

“Well, yeah, it’d be kind of hard not to. This is insane.” Leo said as he stepped closer and reached out to touch the ends of Clayton’s hair near his shoulder and the heir stepped a little closer while Leo’s head gave a tilt, “I mean, when I found out about the accident-Oh my God the accident. Are you O.K? I mean I can see you’re O.K but-“

“I’m fine.” Clayton said clearing his throat as he got ready to recite the story he and his father agreed on as a cover up for what happened, “My father took me to this private hospital in the Netherlands after the accident, they have the most advanced medical technology in the world and they got me healed pretty quickly.”

Leo almost seemed to let out a sigh of relief and Clayton felt his chest warm at the thought that the teen was worried about him, “Good, you kind of scared me when you just disappeared like that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool, I mean, you’re back now right?” Leo said as his head gave a tilt, “Seriously though, did they like inject you with some kind of super growth hormone cause, I mean I don’t need it, but I know a friend that does.”

Clayton laughed, “No, it’s just some treatments that they gave me.”

“Leo.”

The two looked up and Clayton resisted the urge to glare when he caught sight of Chase walking over towards them, only to fail when Leo instinctively pulled away and turned towards him.

“What’s up?”

Chase looked at the heir and frowned, “Clayton?”

“Davenport.” Clayton said shortly folding his arms over his chest and Chase’s frown deepened, “What happened to you?”

“It’s insane right?” Leo asked while Chase just stared at Clayton in suspicion, “Clayton was just about to tell me the secrets of his transformation. I mean again I don’t need it, but it would be cool to know… for educational purposes.”

Clayton looked down at the boy with a smile, “You don’t need that Leo, you’re perfect just the way you are.”

Chase glared at the taller teen and Clayton smirked while Leo was oblivious to the world, “Well yeah, but I’d still like to know.”

“I’ll tell you at lunch.” Clayton said as he took a step forward, “We still sit at our usual table right?”

“Yeah-“ the shorter teen cut himself off when Chase gave his arm a harsh nudge and he yelped in surprise, turning a glare onto the other as he rubbed his arm. “Ow! Chase, what was that for?!”

Chase gave him the _‘you what that was for’_ , look and Leo rolled his eyes with a frustrated sigh before he spoke, “Sorry Clayton, I’m spending lunch with Adam, Bree and Chase but you can sit with us if you like.”

Chase looked close to screaming in frustration and Clayton had to hold back a smirk as he gave a shrug, “No, it’s fine. I need to meet up with Perry about my absence at school anyway.”

Leo gave a snort, “Better you than me. I guess I’ll just see you later in study hall then.”

“Sure-”

“Yeah great, can we go now?” Chase asked as he took a hold of Leo’s elbow and started tugging him along; Leo rolled his eyes all over again but didn’t try to pull out of the super genius’ grasp. “I’ll see you later Clay.”

“Later.” Clayton said with a slight wave as he watched them go, giving a smirk when Chase looked over his shoulder to glare at the heir before he turned back towards his own locker.

Maybe this won’t be quite as hard as he thought it would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stopped breathing.

Owen just stood still and stared at the teen standing a few feet away, dripping from head to toe with the water that the football team dumped on him the moment that he stepped through the gym doors and out into the hallway. The last bell for the next period rang a few minutes ago, so no one was there to witness the red head’s humiliation. No one except for the jocks at least… oh and Owen of course.

But that’s only because he’d left one of his sketch pads in his locker and quickly excused himself from class to go fetch it so he could show his art teacher some of the drawing that he’d been doing over the past few weeks. Not that he was particularly proud of any of those sketches. No, the only reason why Owen wanted to show his teacher was because he’d found himself feeling oddly uninspired as of late. Not even spending time with Bree and her brother Adam seemed to be helping and usually Owen always found himself filled with inspiration whenever he spent enough time around the two siblings.

But alas, no amount of food towers or doting from Bree were helping the artist rid himself of his creative block.

So he went to go grab his sketch pad to ask Mrs. Fischer about it instead, only to accidentally witness… this.

“You seemed a little thirsty Kowalski; we figured you might like a drink.” One of the jocks said while his friends burst out in laughter and the red haired teen before them just continued to stare at himself like he still hadn’t recovered from the assault. Blue eyes were still wide from the shock of having ice cold water dumped on him, while his body remained completely stiff.

“Loser.” One of the others called out as they all turned back and walked away; the teen just watched them go before he let out a heavy sigh and started flinging the excess water off of his arms and legs.

“Great.” The teen said quietly as he briefly glanced back at the gym doors, biting his bottom lip as if debating whether or not to go back in there before just letting out another sigh and Owen just stared.

His skin was pale and his cheeks were flushed, just barely masking the freckles that dotted his face, while bright copper locks of hair stuck to his skin with a few of the strands curling back in messy cowlicks at the top of his head, in a way that made Owen think of a wet cat as he shivered in the hall way. He was wearing a blue batman t-shirt and khaki shorts, sticking awkwardly to his frame. He wasn’t exactly skinny but he wasn’t fat either. Chubby is the first word that came to Owen’s mind, chubby and strangely adorable. But what really got the older teen were his eyes. They were bright blue and round, briefly dilated from shock after the water was dumped on him before the pupils relaxed and it was just wide deep pools of ocean once he recovered.

Owen felt his cheeks flush and his breath catch in his throat when he realized that he wanted… he needed.

The shorter teen gave another sigh as he turned back to the gym and Owen moved without even really thinking about it.

“Wait!”

The red head whirled around and stared at the other with wide eyes as the taller teen approached him, body tense as the brunette approached him even though he was kind of relieved to find that it was someone other than Trent since the football team didn’t usually limit their pranks to something as silly as dumping a bucket of water on one of their victims. No, he was sure that either Trent or one of the other players were hiding nearby somewhere just waiting to finish him off with some devastating act of humiliation, which is why he was so reluctant to go back into the gym, lest he run into Trent and again-

Experience some devastating act of humiliation.

But it wasn’t Trent this time.

It was some other guy, Owen, Gordo could faintly remember him since Leo used to complain about him all the time when they used to hang out. He’s Bree’s boyfriend, or he used to be Bree’s boyfriend?

Honestly Gordo’s been a little too preoccupied with Leo and Chase to really care about whatever was going on in their sister’s life at the moment.

From what he knew, Owen was harmless. A little weird, but harmless but that didn’t stop Gordo from keeping his guard up when the teen approached him. Harmless or not, it wouldn’t be the first time that he was suddenly bullied for absolutely no reason.

“Uh, hey?” the redhead said awkwardly, almost forgetting that he was soaking wet until he took a step back and his sneakers made a squelching sound against the cream white linoleum floors and he cringed.

He really needs to get changed.

The older teen came even closer and Gordo frowned as he took another step back, “What’re you-“

And before he could react the brunette suddenly reached out and grasped his head, putting a hand on either side of his face as he drew himself closer. Gordo gasped when the teen leaned forward and looked right into his eyes, causing his blush to go one shade darker when Owen suddenly spoke.

“Beautiful.”

“What?”

“What’s your name?”

“My… my name?”

“Yes.”

“It’s-“ the red head swallowed hard, “It’s Gordon but my friends call me Gordo… or Leo calls me Gordo-“

“Gordon.” Owen said cutting the teen off with a bright smile as a blush colored his own cheeks and the red head just continued to stare in hopeless confusion until the other teen finished, “Let me paint you.”

“What?”

“Let me paint you.” Owen repeated and Gordo blinked several times because he honestly didn’t understand a word that the older teen just said and his clothes are wet and he’s getting cold… and Owen is way, _way_ too close.

“Huh?”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

A sharp gasp.

Bree watched with wide eyes and Adam gaped as Chase stuttered and paused awkwardly while the girl standing beside the table with her books clutched against her chest gave the super genius a bright smile, despite the light blush staining her cheeks.

It was lunch time and they were all having lunch together.

Bree had planned on spending lunch with Caitlin and Owen but Caitlin was off doing only God knows what and Owen totally disappeared on her just after third period.

She’d been trying the artist’s cell for ages but he just didn’t answer and since she really didn’t want to try sitting with any of Caitlin’s crazy friends without Caitlin there to buffer out the super crazy from the normal amounts of crazy, Bree decided to just sit with her family the way she’s used to instead. Although Adam warned her that Chase and Leo were both moody since Clayton Harrington apparently made an appearance at school that morning. But Bree didn’t mind too much.

Honestly, Chase and Leo are about the only interesting things going on in her life at the moment. Even the missions had her feeling a little bored as of late, since it felt like every call was more or less just more of the same thing. Some bad guy taking something they shouldn’t be taking or an industrial accident that needed to be corrected or some new life threatening situation where they had to save some hopeless human from themselves.

Of course every mission had its own problems, with its own hiccups but it still felt so…

Blah.

Chase and Leo’s drama was at least good for a little entertainment. Bree never worried about them too much since she could tell that they’d more or less sorted their issues out and really didn’t get upset with each other long enough to do any real damage to their relationship. They worked remarkably well together, so she didn’t feel too bad for using them as entertainment because she knew that there wasn’t anything life could throw at them that would really threaten their relationship. Of course there’s Clayton but Chase is being silly and possessive. It was painfully clear to her that Leo had absolutely no romantic interest in Clayton even if the heir has such a painfully obvious crush on him.

So Bree wasn’t worried about Leo and Chase and after she sat down at the lunch table her theory proved to be right. It only took about five minutes of bickering from the two before the argument dissolved into playful banter and quippy jokes, with neither one looking half as upset as when they first sat down.

And Bree was pretty sure that, that was the end of it.

Until Sabrina, of course.

“Uh… you, I’m sorry what?” Chase repeated as he turned in his seat to fully face the girl and Sabrina glanced away for a moment to brush a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, “The chemistry project, that’s due in three weeks. I was wondering if you wanted to do it with me.”

“Oh.” Chase said and his eyes seemed to fill with realization as he gave a shrug, “Sure, I’ll do it for you. I can get it back to you in about a week-“

“No, Chase I meant together.” The girl explained, “I wanted to know if you wanted to work with me, as my lab partner.”

Adam’s eyes went wide and Bree sat stock still, both teens looked up at Leo to find the dark teen just staring as well, while Chase sputtered incoherently all over again. The super genius seemed to have caught on since he kept glancing between Leo and Sabrina until the blonde’s expression fell and she started staring down at her feet.

“Unless you don’t want to, I mean I’ll understand if you don’t.”

Chase took a deep breath as he raked a hand through his hair, “I appreciate the offer Sabrina but-“

“He’d love to.” Leo suddenly said and Chase’s head snapped back to stare at him with wide eyes while Adam and Bree stayed exactly as they were. “What-“

“Of course Chase’ll be your lab partner. Right Chase?” Leo said giving Sabrina a smile while he nudged the super genius with his elbow and Chase snapped out of it, “I-“

“That’s a yes.” Leo said and Sabrina looked over to the super genius who let out a sigh despite looking completely bewildered as he spoke, “I-I guess, sure.”

“That’s great.” Sabrina smiled as she stepped back and made to turn around, “I guess I’ll see you in class.”

The blonde walked away and Chase just stared incredulously at his boyfriend for a moment before he spoke, “Leo, what was that?”

“What was what?” the shorter teen asked as he turned back to his lunch.

“Why’d you say I’d be her lab partner?”

“Well someone had to say something with you just gawking at her like that.”

“But-“

“Chase.” Leo said as he gave the super genius a somewhat forced smile, “She needs a lab partner and you’re the smartest kid in school, it’s not a big deal.”

“Are-are you sure?”

“Yeah, just don’t forget that you promised to help me with calculus. If I have to sit through another tutor class with Mr. Clark I think I’ll go insane.” Chase gave a snort at that before he turned back to his food as well.

Meanwhile Adam and Bree just watched the two as they fell back into their previous conversation, with Chase completely oblivious while Leo’s frame had tensed more than it was before.

Adam let out a sigh as he looked over to Bree, “This is a trap isn’t it?”

Bree shook her head, “I forget, who’s supposed to be the super genius again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Yup
> 
> Please review


End file.
